


Chicken

by BartyJnr



Series: Michael [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Nesting, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BartyJnr/pseuds/BartyJnr
Summary: There are many things that Ella expects when allowing Michael to live in her living room. This is not one of those things.
Series: Michael [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954735
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short, I think its sweet, it was locked in my brain and wouldn’t leave me alone. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

There are a lot of things Ella somewhat expected to walk in on when inviting Lucifer’s brother to live in her sitting room. Napping, gaming, maybe even some self indulgence (not that she expected it as such, but wouldn’t be completely adverse to it, the dark little corner of her brain prods). Walking in to find Michael laid out across the sofa, not even unfolded into a bed yet, head turned towards the TV, which still plays, isn’t particularly surprising. The chicken tucked into a rounded blanket also napping on Michael’s chest, however, is definitely not a scene Ella expected. 

Ella isn’t really sure what to do about this find. She knows for certain if she allows Michael to spend the night partially on his side, he would only wake up sore and angry at himself. She also knows that come morning, Margaret will scratch the ever loving fuck out of Michael for her feed if he doesn’t wake up immediately, though on the other hand she will also likely do this if Ella tries to remove her from the nested blanket. She moves closer, crouching to the side of the sofa, whispering softly.

“Michael… Michael?” Ella reaches out, placing a hand on his arm lightly, jolting when he also jolts slightly, “Just me! Just Ella, don’t jump, Margaret will scratch and peck you to bits...”

“She won’t if she ever wants her feathers sorted again…” Michael rumbles deeply, rolling his neck lightly and letting out a yawn, “Had herself in a right little mess.”

Ella watches with not well hidden amazement as Michael scoops up the wrapped chicken, and tutting at her when she startles and pecks at his fingers before puffing up and nuzzling into the same fingers she had pecked. Her chicken had fallen for Michael. She follows in a slight daze as Michael returns Margaret to her bathtub, curling the blanket up around her again and petting the birds head until she settled back down. 

“How did you…. Just _how?!_ ” Ella mumbles as she’s lead back to the sofa by a softly laughing Michael.

“I have a certain way with feathers, I guess you could say.” He flips on the TV and moves to pull out his bed, shuffling things around before laying out, propped up for some more TV watching. He pats the sofa bed to his right lightly, giving her a smile, “Fancy a movie?” 

“Yeah, I’ll grab us a couple beers, and snacks!” Ella grins in excitement, bouncing off to the kitchen. She could handle more random days like these.

She ends up waking a few hours later, long enough that the TV had self timed itself off. It was dark, and warm, and heavy… Ella frowns lightly before smiling as her sight comes in a little, showing the outline of a softly snoring Michael, who seems to have curled her into his chest, his right arm flung across her as if to stop her escaping. 

Snuffling back into the mans chest, she relaxes back down. Maybe it isn’t just her Chicken falling for this man.


End file.
